


OS OrelxGringe — Réconfort.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: M/M, Virus, cauchemar, réconfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Relationships: Orel/Gringe - Relationship





	OS OrelxGringe — Réconfort.

« Orel ? »

Guillaume posa les courses sur la table à manger dans le salon et se dirigea vers son colocataire, qui était toujours dans la même position que quand il l'avait laissé une heure plus tôt, assit droit comme un _i_ dans le canapé et les yeux rivés sur la télévision.

« Hey, t'es sûr que ça va ? lui dit-il en lui souriant d'un air incertain avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. T'as pas dé-scotché de la télé de toute la journée.

— Désolé, répondit Aurélien en se tournant vers lui pour lui offrir un petit sourire. Ça m'inquiète cette histoire...

— Mmh... Y'a de quoi, c'est vrai, murmura Guillaume en se tournant vers la télévision pour voir les informations. Mais ça va passer. On a juste à respecter les consignes données par le gouvernement et tout ira bien, hein... »

Il se tourna vers Aurélien en ne l'entendant pas lui répondre et vit qu'il était de nouveau concentré sur les images qui tournaient en boucle à l'écran. Il soupira et secoua la tête d'un air las :

« Oh, Orel.

— Hein...? Quoi ? balbutia le plus jeune en détachant son regard de l'écran pour le regarder.

— Tu m'écoutes ou quoi...? soupira Guillaume. J'ai dit... que tout ira bien tant qu'on écoute les consignes données par le gouvernement. D'accord ? demanda-t-il au plus jeune, qui hocha la tête d'un air incertain. Et puis, maintenant que j'ai fait les courses, ni toi ni moi n'avons plus aucune raison de sortir maintenant. On se confine pendant trois semaines et basta. »

Il vit Aurélien lui offrir un petit sourire inquiet et l'instant d'après, il vit son ami le prendre dans ses bras doucement.

« Merci Gringe... Je t'avoue que ça me fait peur cette épidémie.

— Je sais, Orel, je sais... Mais tout ira bien, je te promets. »

Guillaume sentit Aurélien se serrer un peu plus contre lui et il resserra son étreinte autour de la silhouette de son ami. Malgré ses 33 ans, le plus jeune restait un véritable enfant avec toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses, et il savait que cette situation devait le faire paniquer intérieurement plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Il remonta une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la glisser dans les cheveux emmêlés de son ami et caressa son crâne avec tendresse, afin de le rassurer. Aurélien n'était pas serein. Et il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin de rassurer son ami durant cette période incertaine.

***

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en grinçant faiblement. Il entendit des bruits de pas légers sur le parquet de sa chambre et, quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il sentit Aurélien se glisser près de lui dans son lit.

« Mm, Orel...? murmura-t-il dans la pénombre en sentant la chaleur de son ami dans son dos.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar... » entendit-il ce dernier chuchoter en venant se coller à lui et il le sentit entourer sa taille faiblement de ses bras.

Il resta un instant silencieux dans le noir, se concentrant sur la faible pression qu'exerçaient les bras de son ami sur sa taille, avant de se retourner pour venir lui faire face, même s'il ne pouvait le voir. Il entendait la respiration un peu saccadée de son ami contre lui et il remonta une main à l'aveuglette pour venir passer cette dernière dans ses cheveux.

« De quoi tu as rêvé, Orel ?

— Du virus. J'ai rêvé que tu l'attrapais et que je me retrouvais tout seul...

— Orel... soupira Guillaume en venant caresser avec douceur les cheveux du plus jeune de ses doigts. Faut que t'arrête avec ça. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Ni à toi, ni à moi. Et même si... On va s'en sortir. On est encore jeunes. On est en bonne santé. Même si on l'attrape, ça va pas forcément nous faire du mal. On peut être porteurs sains, hein.

— C'est vrai...

— Tu vas réussir à te rendormir maintenant ? demanda-t-il au plus jeune en souriant doucement dans le noir et il le sentit secouer la tête contre sa main.

— J'veux pas dormir seul, Guillaume.

— Alors reste avec moi. Je te laisserai jamais seul si t'as peur, p'tit chat, d'accord ? Maintenant, viens là et essaie de te rendormir. »

Guillaume attira le plus jeune à lui et il le sentit se blottir contre son torse. Il le sentait trembler légèrement et il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille pour le rassurer. _J'te laisserai jamais tomber, Orel. Même si des fois j'ai l'impression de devoir m'occuper d'un véritable gosse et non pas de mon meilleur ami._ Il déposa un bref baiser sur le front d'Aurélien et, lorsqu'il sentit les battements de cœur de ce dernier se calmer contre le sien, il ferma les yeux pour céder au sommeil à son tour. _Et juste avant de s'endormir il pensa que ça, le fait de s'endormir avec le plus jeune dans ses bras, même si c'était seulement afin de le réconforter, et bien il aimait ça._ Alors dans une dernière pensée, il se promit de faire part de cette réflexion au plus jeune le lendemain matin et de lui dire qu'il pouvait dormir avec lui quand il le voudrait à l'avenir.


End file.
